Harlequin
by ImmortalxxBlade
Summary: AU: Rukia Kuchiki: Smart, successful & uptight boy hating student council president. What happens when the popular, yet incredibly sexy Ichigo Kurosaki discovers her in a maid uniform after school? Full summary inside/IchiRuki/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Rukia Kuchiki: Smart, successful & uptight boy-hating student council president. However, despite her tough-as-nails appearance she secretly works part-time in a maid café to support herself. Unfortunately, her hard-earned reputation is threatened when the popular, incredibly sexy and somewhat impassive Ichigo Kurosaki takes an interest in her after discovering her in a maid uniform after school.

* * *

><p>Another story I came up with. Yes, it is like the AnimeManga**_Kaicho Wa Maid Sama!_**I though it would be neat to put Misaki's role as Rukia's, since they are kinda alike (what with the temper ticks, black hair and uptight personalities lol) and Usui as Ichigo.

Be warned, this fanfic has M rated content later on in the other chapters. **So beware! ;D **

I do not own Bleach. -cries- **_Tite Kubo_** does.

* * *

><p><strong>Harlequin<strong>

_ImmortalxxBlade_

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki stood in front of the Karakura College gate, her steely violet eyes glaring daggers at the three obnoxious barbarians in front of her.<p>

"How many times do you three baboons need to be told before you can get it in your damn head?" she half-screamed. "Keigo, don't dye your hair! Toshiro, button your shirt up to the second button! Godammit, Ikkaku! Fasten your belt at your waist. And earrings aren't allowed either!" the Karakura College Student Council President sniped, a vein bulging at her temple. The three boys stared bewilderingly at the pissed, short as _hell _student council pres. sweat-dropping.

Rukia scowled and shut the gate behind her, walking back up the steps, "Come back when you are in proper attire!"

Keigo Asano, Ikkaku Madarame and Toshiro Hitsugaya finally came to their senses and realized that they had to find another entrance to the school. Ikkaku twitched.

"Did that bitch just close the gate?"

* * *

><p>Everybody was wise enough to stay away from the Karakura College President who was emitting a dangerous aura as she made her way to her class. The other students' fear of her worked to her advantage, though. They were so afraid to look at her due to the dark aura surrounding her. Otherwise, they might have noticed that there was something different about her lips. If they were brave enough and looked at her and saw it, they wisely kept their lips shut and decided not to think about it. Their safety was more important than any curiosity they might have.<p>

Her two close friends however, were different matter. Despite all her efforts not to attract Momo Hinamori and Inoue Orihime's attention, like attempting to escape the classroom as soon as the bell rang to go somewhere where no one could see her, she found herself having lunch with them on the benches outside. She knew she was acting too weird for her friends to not notice, but she couldn't help herself.

After patrolling the hallways, Rukia decided to retire to her office for a break before the bell rang for the third period classes. She cracked her neck and walked towards the door when a commotion made her halt, her eyes adverted to the corner of the hall. _'Oh my God, not him again! How many fucking times does he have to be-!' _

Rukia didn't finish her thought. Grinding her teeth together, she went over to the orange haired buffoon and the petite, blonde haired girl who was sobbing and burying her face in her hands.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Making girls cry again I see, you ass? Go back to your class!_" _Rukia fumed. The blonde looked up and fled, crying her eyes out.

Ichigo yawned, running a large hand through his long orange mane. "Gee Pres, '_ass_' and _'__class'_? They rhyme." he smirked when her face turned a dark red color. Rukia pointed an opposing finger at the orange haired monkey.

"Shut up, dumbass! How many times must you be told? Making girls cry shrinks their hearts! Use your words wisely! Now go back to your damn class!" Ichigo raised an eye-brow, trying to make himself look intelligent for the erupting volcano in front of him.

"Geez, Pres. I didn't make her cry. I was simply rejecting a confession. Unfortunately, she was being a cry-baby," Rukia tried very hard not to snort when he said 'cry-baby_'_

_Pfft, immature idiot._

"Whatever, idiot. If I catch you bringing another girl to tears, I'll have your ass stapled to your face!" and with that, the fuming woman stormed off, leaving a calm and impassive Ichigo behind.

"How many times has she told me that?" he sighed. 'Ichigo, stop making her cry or I'll staple your ass to you freakin' face!' 'Ichigo, you ass get your hands off of her!' 'Ichigo Kurosaki, you stupid orange haired buffoon go back to class!' the orange haired mimicked Rukia's voice, obviously annoyed by the angry woman and how she randomly popped out of nowhere and started throwing in random insults and threats.

_Bitch._

"Ya know, Ichigo. I've always wondered why Pres. is strict and hates guys. Maybe you should ask her out on a date and see what she's like," Toshiro Hitsugaya's voice came behind Ichigo. He nearly choked on his breath.

"Are you fucking crazy, shrimp? I'd rather get kicked in the balls repeatedly than go out with some bitch who blows her top off every fuckin' minute," Toshiro glared when he called him 'shrimp'.

"I was kidding, orange haired buffoon,"

"Whatever."

"How about you try and make her say 'uncle'?

The bell rang; Ichigo turned on his heel and started walking towards his class,

"Why don't you try yourself? I'm not interested in getting my nose ripped off by some midgety bitch," he snorted. Toshiro sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>Rukia rested a hand on her forehead as she finished typing out one of the newspaper articles for the Student Council Club, sighing,<p>

"Honestly, this school is full of savages. Oi Hanataro, did you manage to finish that guide?" Rukia asked the Student Council president's chairman, Hanataro Yamada.

"U-Uh, Miss. President was this really necessary? A "Student Guide Book"? he asked tentatively, beads of sweat rolling down his nervous face. Rukia slammed her small fist on her desk with such force, she could have sworn she heard a crack.

"Fool! Of course it's necessary! If we don't enforce it, the boys will get lazy again!" she barked.

Hanataro looked like he was going to have a nervous-breakdown, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked.

* * *

><p>It had only been half a year since Karakura College has become a co-ed school. Since it used to be a all-boys school, the males still comprise about 70% of the school's population. And in the midst of that, Rukia Kuchiki, adopted sister of the school's superintendent Byakuya Kuchiki became the first female student council president. Her uptight personality and –don't-fuck-with-me looks normally made all the boys in her view run for their lives as if a killer was in the school. But for some, they weren't as afraid as they thought they would be. One of those 'some's was the popular, extremely attractive yet somewhat impassive Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

He wasn't afraid of the little woman, hell, no matter how bitchy she got, or how much venom she could hiss and spurt from that sinful mouth of hers, Ichigo Kurosaki would always remain calm and aloof. Generally, he hated her for being such a prick and bitch, but something about that woman seemed to catch his attention. Although technically, he didn't know any rhetorical thing about her that caught his attention.

-w-

Rukia groaned in disgust when she saw Keigo Asano, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ikkaku Madarame holding a mop out to a nervous looking girl.

"C'mon, I asked you nicely. It's only cleaning duty, can't you take over for a day?" Ikkaku pressed.

"B-But, I h-have something I need to attend to," the girl said softly, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"Geez, I'm asking for your help…."

"Do your own chores, you lazy fucks." Ikkaku, Toshiro and Keigo turned to face a furious raven haired midget.

"Those who neglect their duties will instead be given bathroom cleaning duties for a week." Rukia walked towards the group.

"P-President!" the girl exclaimed.

"Leave the rest to me. Go on now." she told the girl.

"A-Arigato!" she quickly ran off, leaving Rukia glaring at the trio.

"You again, Rukia Kuchiki?" Ikkaku groaned.

"That's what I should be saying to you, Idiot Trio!" Rukia declared. Ikkaku twitched.

"Oi, who are you calling "Idiot Trio" you low self-esteemed bitch!" Rukia balled her tiny fist and shot it out, as if she were to knock them all out at once.

"Morons like you don't deserve to be called by their name! And didn't I tell you earlier to fix your appearances? Button up your shirt! Take off those earrings!"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah I'll take 'em off later."

"Quit screwing around! I mean now!" Ikkaku grit his teeth tightly.

"Dammit, just shut up for once! I said I'll take 'em off later" he flung his fist at the petite woman, and to his surprise she caught it with her little hand, gripping it with surprising strength. She glared menacingly at the bald man.

"_I said now!" _she half-bellowed, cracking his fist.

"O-Oww! Okay, okay-!" Toshiro and Keigo crossed their fingers. Rukia let go of Ikkaku's fist, leaving him shocked. That's when Rukia advanced her fist towards the trio, sending them away screaming down the hallway.

"Oi, get back here! You still have cleaning duty!" the President sighed and rubbed her temples. She felt as if they were going to explode.

-w-

Late that afternoon, when the school was _finally _empty Rukia printed out four hundred copies of the Student Council Newsletter. Her palms were sweaty and her temples throbbed. Groaning at the pain, Rukia took two Advil pills. Swallowing thickly, she got her bottle of water and gulped down three large gulps of water.

She looked at the time. Four o'clock. Rukia got up from her chair, stretched her back and cracked her knuckles. She picked up her black leather messenger bag from the side of her desk. Today was pretty much a shitty day for her. What with running around and chasing those three assholes and telling them what to do and what to not like a parent. Typing till she felt like her fingers were going to fall off. But the thing that annoyed Rukia the most was that orange haired buffoon, Ichigo Kurosaki. She didn't know _why_ she was always agitated when she thought or looked at him. Maybe it was because of his hair. It was bright orange and reminded her of a clown. _Exactly what he is. _she thought bitterly. Rukia didn't know what the hell it was that annoyed her about Ichigo, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to run this school with those three troublemakers and that irritating fool galloping around and causing chaos wherever they went.

Rukia organized her desk, stacked all the newsletters on one side of the desk and her folders on the other, straightened her chair and closed the lights, shutting and locking the door behind her with the key.

-w-

"I hate guys who make girls cry." Rukia muttered as she walked home. For the rest of the way, she was silent.

Her house, which was only three blocks away from Karakura College was not those fancy, well-built ones. It was small, mobile like and good for one person. And because she had little money to support herself, her brother paid for her classes, electric bills, water bills, anything that was important for her to remain where she currently lived. And because of his kindness and warmth, she always felt lucky and happy to have a brother like him, even if he wasn't a blood relative.

Rukia stopped in front of the rusty gates to her house, and panicked when they fell off.

"Both of them this time?" she scowled, vowing to fix that damn gate for good so it wouldn't piss her off anymore.

As she entered her place, she let out a sigh of relief and took off her uniform shoes. Just when she was going to change, her cell phone rang.

"Ruki-Chan!" Rukia smiled slightly when she heard Momo's bubbly voice through her phone. She sat down and peeled off her stockings.

"Hey Momo. What's up?"

"Nothing really! I just came home from the library with Orihime."

"Ah. I see...,"

"What are you up to Ruki-Chan? Shiro-Kun is so handsome! Kya! I really like his white hair!"

"Shiro-Kun? Who the hell is that, Momo?" Rukia put her shoes away in her closet.

"You know, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Rukia had to try very hard not to scowl. Great, now Momo was ranting about one of those clowns.

"Ah..."

"Oh right! Ruki-Chan, the chief from the place you work at called my phone. He said you weren't picking up. And apparently, one of the workers is moving out of the country. So she wants you to take her place." Momo explained.

Rukia chastised herself for nearly going for a shower, for she could have been late. "Oh really? Dammit, then I have to leave now! Momo, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rukia hurriedly slipped on a white jacket under her bra and pulled up black denim jeans, then grabbing her keys.

Momo giggled, causing Rukia to scowl, "Damn Rukia, you're always in such a rush! Who do you take after? Your brother?"

"Er, I don't know. My brother says I'm a bit abash, just how my sister was."

"Oh, I see."

"Mhm."

"Alright then Ruki-Chan, I'll leave you alone for now. I'll talk to you later! Sayonara!"

"Yeah, bye Momo. Tell Orihime I said 'Hi'."

"Oh I will Ruki-Chan!"

Rukia hung up, glad that Momo decided to leave her alone. She was so talkative, bubbly and upbeat. Just like her other friend, Orihime; except Orihime was more timid. Momo and her had been Rukia's best friends ever since elementary school. Unlike Rukia, they were always talking about boys and at what age it would be proper to have a boyfriend. Rukia snorted. _Boyfriend. _

Momo now had a crush on Toshiro Hitsugaya. She didn't know about Orihime, and especially didn't know what made Momo so attracted to him. Oh right, she had said she liked his hair. It was white and a bit spiky. Odd, because she had never seen a person with _actual _white hair, counting out her AP English teacher Mr. Jushiro Ukitake who was in his early fifties. But he still looked young and handsome despite his age. His hair was long and white, sometimes tied in a pony tail. Toshiro's was pure white. And no, he hadn't dyed it. He was _born _with it.

Speaking of weird hair colors, that idiot Ichigo Kurosaki had the hair color of a clown. And it was bright orange! Hell, it was the same fucking exact color as a fruit! And… Rukia thought for a moment.

_Orangutans. _She had to snort again to keep from laughing out-loud.

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki's orange hair color wasn't the kind that orangutans had. His was brighter and much too spiky. But still, it reminded Rukia of the apes. And like Toshiro, he hadn't dyed it, he too was born with it.

-w-

"Welcome Home, master!" Rukia and two other woman greeted their first customer.

"This way, please." a busty auburn haired senior maid chirped, showing the man to a table.

"Ruki-Chan." Rukia's attention turned to the dark-skinned woman next to her.

"Yes, Miss. Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi scratched her head, "Sorry for asking you to take over all of a sudden."

"It's fine!" she smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "I've got various expenses to meet this month. so it was actually a good opportunity."

"Thats great! But, I thought your brother is taking care of your monthly expenses."

"He was and still is, but I've decided to get a grip and start working to take care of myself." Rukia said.

"Hey Ruki-Chan, can I get a Mint-Frappuccino please?" a customer asked.

"Mint Frappuccino? Yes sir, of course!" Rukia hurried to get his order.

* * *

><p>"Doing the dishes and loading the dishwasher would've been a much pleasant job than this." Rukia muttered as she dragged three heavy trash bags to the dump behind the café. She tossed the bags into the dumpster and brushed her hands off on her french maid uniform.<p>

"Oh well, at least no body I know at school is here to see me in this prissy outfit."

Ichigo Kurosaki walked past the café the moment she said that.

"Well well, what a surprise. Our class president is a maid." he murmured. Rukia gasped and felt her whole world being crushed on top of her. _Shit! _she screamed in her mind. _Shit, Shit Shit! _

"I-Ichi-Ichigo K-Kurosaki? What the fuck are you doing here?" Rukia half-screamed whispered, not wanting to attract any more attention.

Ichigo's amber eyes locked on Rukia's violet ones, slightly smirking, "Oh nothing, just walking by. And discovered our president is a maid. Interesting." he chuckled as he walked away. Rukia wanted to find amnesia gas at this very moment.

When he was gone, she fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

_God. I'm so screwed. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There is the first chapter! I screwed up a bit in the last two parts. =.= Anyways, tell me what you think by R&R!

Hope you liked it!

ImmortalxxBlade


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to _JosephineX__, _xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, EmpressMinea ,_ J'aimeca, hinataellis, round and round we go _and_ chibiyukia __. _Lol, I know it's like Maid Sama! but of course, I'm not going to put the entire story in. That would make it hella boring. =/

Haha, I'm glad to see that there are **seven**people interested in this story. ;) Hope you will enjoy this chapter!~

* * *

><p><strong>Harlequin<strong>

_ImmortalxxBlade_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>That morning…<em>

Rukia Kuchiki woke up that morning with a hangover throbbing in her temples. She groaned, rubbing her temples, and looked at the time. It was already seven in the morning. Cursing angrily, the petite woman berated herself for not setting the alarm for an earlier time. Today was September the fifteenth, and at the fifteenth of every month the Student Council Newsletter was passed out to every student at Karakura College. Plus, Mr. Aizen; the school's Principal had told her yesterday that she needed to be at school early because there was some "vitally important information" she needed to hear.

_School. _Rukia thought bitterly as she got up from her bed and moved to the bathroom with the speed of a drunken sloth.

Yesterday night was the most disastrous and horrid night of her entire eighteen years of life. If that orange haired monkey, Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't popped out of nowhere when she was taking out the trash in her maid uniform, Rukia wouldn't have this sick churning in her stomach and she would've woken up in a much _brighter _mood. She grit her teeth when she thought about him.

"Asshole," she murmured, turning on the water in the shower and waiting for it to warm up. Rukia suddenly felt as if she was going to vomit. What if the orange haired imbecile decided to tell everyone at school her secret? What if he already had? _Oh sweet baby Jesus. _She thought acidly, and nearly screamed when ice cold water burst from the shower head above, Rukia shivered and cursed violently vowing to fix the damn plumbing system along with that annoying gate outside.

When the water finally began to warm up, Rukia let it cascade down her slim body and slowly shook away the awful feeling inside of her. _No_, she thought. _Hell no, if that ass reveals my secret to anyone I'll already know what to carve on his fucking tombstone._ She smirked, a wicked smirk when she thought of all the ways she was going to make him pay.

_But_ she thought _if he's smart enough to shut up about it, then he'll be saving his own skin. _Rukia briskly rubbed soap all over her body when a wash cloth, and then made the shampoo in her hair a fine lather. After a moment, she rinsed herself off.

She stepped out of the shower and got a towel from the rack. Well, at least the Idiot Trio hadn't seen her. Holy hell, they'd probably video tape and take a picture on their cell phone or something. And Rukia knew what that meant. No one would be afraid of her anymore. No one will stagger back and make room for her as she made herself through the hallways as if she were a Queen or something. No one will respect her as they always had. Her life would be over. Rukia towel dried her hair and came back out to her bedroom. She moved to her dresser and pulled out fresh panties, bra and her school uniform. The undergarments, black skirt, white blouse, stockings and neckerchief soon followed and she put them on quickly enough. Her hair was still a bit wet, but she didn't mind. She liked having her hair wet in the morning. Somehow, it sort of helped relieve the aching pain in her head.

Stuffing French toast in her mouth and gulping down a cup of coffee, Rukia took two Advil Pills and swallowed the horrid tasting pills down with three gulps of water. Messenger bag in hand, Rukia left her house and cautiously opened the gate. One of them fell off this time. Sighing, Rukia put the gate back in its place and walked the entire way to school in meek silence.

* * *

><p>The first thing Rukia noticed when she arrived at the large building was that no one stared or looked at her in a quizzical way. As usual, everyone made room for her when she made her way down the hall. She then knew that her secret was safe with the orange haired babo- <em>Orangutan.<em> she corrected herself, smirking. But for now probably. Or maybe for as long as he lived. And God, she was damn glad about that.

Her smirk turned to a frown when she looked at the time. _Seven thirty! Goddammit-! _she scowled in her mind when she remembered her appointment with the Principal. She rushed past a crowd of girls who were apparently squealing at a poster nailed on one of the Student Council Bulletin Boards. A familiar looking man with orange hair was grinning handsomely a mile-a-minute, a hand running through his hair. _Wait a second. _she couldn't get past the crowd and growled, wanting to shove her way through. At that moment, Momo and Inoue caught Rukia's attention.

"Ruki-Chan!" Inoue beamed, Momo beside her.

"Hey Inoue, Momo. What the hell is going on?" Rukia questioned the wild crowd of squealing girls.

"Oh! You didn't know? The vice-president of Student Council, Ise Nanao is leaving. So they voted for a new vice-pres. You won't believe who it is!" Inoue squealed.

"Eh? Really? Who could that be, Inoue?"

A teacher came out of one of the classrooms and shooed all the girls back to their classes, Rukia wanted to make the teacher her new best friend.

"-Kurosaki." Rukia felt her heart skip two beats. What did she just say?

"Eh, what was that Inoue? I didn't catch that."

Inoue giggled, "Silly Rukia! Now you're starting to wander off in lala land!" Rukia frowned. "Ichigo Kurosaki! Oh my goodness! He's the most attractive looking guy I've ever seen! Your double lucky Ruki-Chan!" Rukia felt as if a dumbbell was dropped on her stomach.

_Oh fuck no. No, no, no no! This can't be true! S-She's kidding; she's got to fucking kidding! _Rukia thought, dazed by the sinister news she had just received from her friend.

"Ruki-Chan? Ruki-Chan!" Inoue waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance. Now with the hallway half empty, she could clearly see the poster and its contents. A picture of Ichigo Kurosaki, a description, and his self-speech. She glowered at the poster and the smug grin that was carved on his sadistic face.

After a moment, she turned her attention back to her friends "Ah, that's... Intriguing Inoue."

_NOT. _She snarled in her mind.

"Thank you for telling me." and with that, she walked away in odd silence from her two close buddies. Inoue and Momo stared after Rukia, slightly confused.

"Do you think she's embarrassed?" Momo suggested.

"I dunno. Looks like. I mean, didn't you see the red that crept up her neck and face?" Momo and Orihime giggled.

-w-

The only thing Rukia could see now, as she silently made her way to the Principals office was a certain orange haired monkey with a hostile grin on his face.

Stepping forward to the Principals door, Rukia took a deep very much needed breath and turned the knob.

Her eyes swept the room and fell on the two people inside of it. The first was the chestnut haired Principal with glasses, Mr. Aizen Sosuke. The second person, not to her everlasting surprise was a man; tall, orange-haired, smug and with eyes the consistency of churning amber brown marbles.

"Hello,_" _his voice was like ice filling her veins. "Rukia Kuchiki." he smirked when her face flushed a bright red. Not from embarrassment. Hell no. From anger and confusion.

-w-

Ichigo waited for the livid look to fade from the insufferable woman's face before he congratulated himself on the crafty way he said her name. She looked like she was staring at the Antichrist.

_Damn that's priceless! _He had to smother a laugh.

She glared icily at him before continuing into the room. Her eyes were glued onto his person but occasionally looking over towards the Principal.

"Mr. Aizen." Rukia said slowly as she came further into the room. Ichigo had his eyes locked on the Student Council President. _Who is a maid _he thought, smirking. She was giving the Principal a strange glare that wasn't hostile but wasn't friendly either.

_Serves you right…._

"I'm sorry. I am running a little behind for today. I thought this meeting would be between the two of us." she said as she came forward and shook his hand. Ichigo remained calmly aloof in his seat as she turned to him, her devilish face set in a seething glare. "Ichigo Kurosaki." he could practically hear her teeth grinding together. "What in God's freakin' world bought you here today?"

"Oh nothing much. Just waiting for Mr. Aizen to tell you the _jovial_ news of me getting promoted as Student Council Vice President. And because of your tardiness, my behind has become numb from sitting in this darn chair, Miss. _President." _He shifted a bit, putting a leg over his knee. "Is that the answer you wanted?" he grinned goofily. Rukia felt like punching his face in.

"I see..." she controlled herself from not exploding."Well... we all have our places to be."

"Except you, ostensibly. You follow me everywhere, as if you're my pet dog."

Rukia flared, "Oh? So you're saying I'm a filthy beast?"

_That pretentious bastard!_

_"_No. I'm comparingyou to one."

"Listen here, you son of a-."

"Excuse me,"

She turned at the sound of Aizen Sosuke's voice. She blinked once and quickly realized that she had been acting like a three-year-old. She gave a swift glance to Ichigo Kurosaki—who had a calm look on his face—and fought the urge to slap herself and _him_.

_That pompous ass! He only became Vice Pres. because he wants destroy my reputation. I know it! _Rukia glowered at the man beside her. Ichigo just sat there pretending to examine his nails.

"I apologize." Rukia said curtly. "Mr. Aizen, I do not know what came over me."

"Lies. You can never get enough of them-"

"Ichigo." Aizen said quietly. "Please, a little restraint."

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled, sitting in a chair two feet away from her.

Rukia wondered if Ichigo was an emotional rollercoaster. For a moment he was impassive, and the next emotions started taking over him as if he were a emotional magnet.

_Huh. Maybe working with him won't be as shitty as I thought._

It would be a fucking nightmare if he goofed off 24/7, lying around like a drugged sloth, scattering his papers and folders everywhere, yawning as wide as a warthogs nostrils, resting his feet on his desk, or… she shuddered. _Hers. _The Vice President's desk was right next to the President's, so Rukia wouldn't doubt it. Just thinking of all those things made her stomach churn.

"Are you two ready to listen?"

Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

"Good." Aizen smiled, folding his arms and turning towards Rukia. "Rukia Kuchiki, I presume you must be surprised to find out Ise Nanao is leaving this school all of a sudden?"

"Yes sir, very." She responded in a monotone voice.

Aizen turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you must be overwhelmed with gratitude because you've been selected next Vice-President by the school board."

Ichigo grinned, "Indeed I am, sir." He allowed a spiteful smirk curve across his lips when Rukia shot him a hostile glare.

"Good, good." Aizen noticed Rukia's piercing glare and chuckled softly, "Oh, how well you two will get along." He steepled his fingers and pressed them against his lips. "This should be perfect."

Rukia scowled, "Sir, isn't the Student Council supposed to be in charge of voting for the next Vice?"

"Yes, well," Aizen was clearly enjoying the glares and scowls Rukia sent to the aloof Ichigo. "This was an emergency, you see. And because Ise Nanao was one of the smartest girls in this college, we decided to elect Ichigo Kurosaki; one of the most intelligent boys in this college as next vice president," Rukia thought that was a rhetorical thing to do.

_Intelligent? Christ, don't make me choke on my own spit. _She grumbled.

But it was true. Ichigo Kurosaki may be aloof, impassive, apathetic, lousy, lazy, or whatever the hell; but he was a very smart young man. Momo and Inoue had told Rukia of when he always got A honor rolls in elementary, middle and high school. Sometimes he received an A & B Certificate, but that didn't change anything. He was still one of the smartest boys in Karakura College, no matter how lazy and stupid he acted.

"Are there any questions?" Aizen said after a moment. Rukia chewed on her bottom lip, and shook her head no.

_Okay Kuchiki, just stay level-headed here. You are the Student Council President. And as president, you will handle all of this professionally… even if you do have to work with a dunce. Period!_

Aizen turned to Ichigo, who too shook his head.

"Excellent! I'll expect you two to work and get along promisingly," Rukia rolled her eyes in utter distaste. Ichigo smirked.

"I'll bring my laptop, in order to work without making it cumbersome for Miss. President. I don't think the both of us can share a single computer."

"Splendid," he turned to Rukia and saw her stewing silently in her seat.

Ichigo stood and brushed off his khaki's, "I'll start my job tomorrow morning and make sure to bring the things I need. I don't require much space. But for today, I'll be attending my classes; Mr. Aizen." Ichigo extended his hand and gave it to Aizen.

He didn't even bother shaking Rukia's hand—considering she might rip it off—and only gave her a simple but wicked smirk before exiting the office.

Shortly, Rukia thanked Mr. Aizen and left the office, mumbling and cursing to herself.

Her hard-earned reputation as Student Council President was going to be thrown in a hellhole.

-w-

"Ruki-Chan, are you okay? You look constipated." Rukia's worried auburn haired friend, Inoue Orihime walked beside her in the hallway.

"I'm fine Inoue. What makes you think I look constipated?" Rukia answered shortly. She didn't dare look at the smug, grinning face when they passed the Student Council Bulletin Board.

"Well, you're unusually quiet. And your eye brows are furrowed up so tightly, it looks like you have uni-brow!" Rukia scowled.

"Why thank you, Inoue. I'll take that as a compliment," she said dryly, stopping in front of her office door.

"No joke! It really does."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I'll see you and Momo later on,"

-w-

_Will I really be able to manage an entire year with him? _

Rukia chewed thoughtfully on the eraser on her pencil. At least she didn't have to work with one of the morons from the Idiot Trio. Fucking hell, she might as well jump off a cliff then work with one of those bozo's. But like Mr. Aizen had told her, only smart, dependable and _worthy _students were capable of taking the task.

_Of all the students in this damn school, it _had _to be that jerk-wad Kurosaki? I'm sure there are people smarter than him; or guys for that matter. _Rukia was so caught up into lala land; she didn't even realize the eraser of the pencil was nothing but a wad of chewed up rubber in her mouth.

"Ugh!" she cursed herself for stupidly dazing off, spitting out the horrible tasting chewed-up rubber in the trash can.

_Looks like all I have to do is wish for the best. _She sighed discontentedly, going back to writing her essay.

"Err, Miss. President. What the heck happened to the eraser of your pencil?" Rukia looked up to Kira Izuru, the Student Council Chairman, and then to her pencil; whose eraser had been bitten off.

Rukia was notorious for being very neat and tidy. That didn't only count for turning in assignments and homework on time, her neat script, organizing her messenger bag and desk; but also for having every pen and pencil sharpened and unbitten erasers. Now however, because of her fitful pondering of a certain orange haired orangutan; Rukia's cheeks flamed with embarrassment and frustration.

Scowling, Rukia slid open her desk drawer; pulling out a pack of erasers, "Nothing Kira. I was toying around with it. Have you and Hanataro passed out the Newsletter?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, very good." Rukia replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Now if you don't mind, I would like some peace and quiet."

"Yes, of course. Miss. President." Kira silently went back to his duties.

Rukia had her head down for next two hours

-w-

_Outside in the benches of the Karakura College schoolyard…_

Rukia ate tensely. She was so anxious that she could hardly taste the food she was trying desperately to push down to her throat.

"I saw Ishida-Kun yesterday at the mall! Kyaa! He is so freakin' handsome with those aviators!" Inoue suddenly gushed, startling Rukia. Momo, on the other hand, was unaffected because she was too busy stuffing rice cakes in her mouth. "He said he's going to…"

As Inoue prattled on and on about Uryuu Ishida; the schools bookworm, she slowly relaxed. She needed it after all that happened today. Once again, she had to scold the Idiot Trio for asking lunch money from a girl. And block another fist that bald headed moron Ikkaku Madarame mindlessly and foolishly threw at Rukia. Of course, she caught it and this time, she twisted his arm around so tightly she could have sworn she heard a crack. And like always, him and his other idiot friend Keigo took off faster than a deer trying to flee from a ravenous wolf. Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't with his two pals today, which was extremely surprising and strange. And the most shocking thing was that he didn't do anything bad. Rukia had seen him in the halls today, and unlike his two buddies he didn't do anything that would have her scold him or connect her fist against his face.

_…Maybe he got tired of getting his ass kicked by a girl his same height and decided to straighten himself up… but of course, I'm taller than him._

Speaking of tall, that bastard Kurosaki was as tall as Rukia's brother, who was about 6 feet. Rukia violently cursed him in her mind, darkly jabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. Damn him, of all the damned things in this world.

_That bastard! He is so fucking dead. I swear, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will cut off your fucking head and use it as a paper weight! _She ground her teeth so hard, it made her jaw hurt.

Getting too worked up about Ichigo, Rukia failed to notice when Inoue stopped chattering, and Momo stopped overflowing her mouth with rice cakes. They were both looking at her in curiosity as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Um, Rukia, are you alright?" Momo asked worriedly, giving all of her attention to Rukia.

Pulled out of her thoughts completely, Rukia looked at her friends curiously, who looked back at her with equal curiosity. No one spoke for a moment, before she slowly processed what was happening. Momo and Inoue were looking at her, in her face.

_Shit..._

She started to panic, and tried to hide it by shoving food in her mouth, which was a bad move, because her friends' eyes followed her movement and focused on her mouth.

"Oh no! We have to hurry, we need to get back to class soon," she said uselessly, and cussed herself for acting so fucking pathetic. She looked around, desperately trying to find something that would take her friends' gaze away from her, and at the same time, hiding her face from their proving eyes. "So, Inoue, about Ishida-kun, it looks like you have a crush on him!"

Usually, the mention of Uryuu's name would thoroughly distract Inoue. Inoue's eyes flashed with excitement, but before she could hold on to the idea and answer her, she caught herself immediately. She went back to staring at Rukia curiously.

"Rukia! What happened to your lips?" Inoue cried out suddenly, making Rukia lurch towards her quickly and covered her lips.

"Don't make a scene!" she whispered urgently, looking around, and then let her shoulders sag a bit when she saw that no one was paying attention to them. She released Inoue.

"But what happened to you?" Inoue whispered worriedly, her eyes not leaving Rukia's face.

Rukia flinched, and then looked around nervously. She didn't know what she should say to her friends. But no way in hell would she tell them the truth!

_Goddammit__!_

"Rukia? Did..."

"Papercut."

"Huh?"

Momo and Inoue looked at Rukia questioningly, while she desperately fought off the blush that steadily grew at her face. She failed.

_What the fuck. Papercut? Can't I think of anything better? Oh what the hell, this isn't my fault! It's that dick's!_

"That's terrible Rukia! Does it hurt badly? You should put some petroleum jelly!" Inoue said worriedly. She then started a tirade about paper cuts on and on while Rukia listened with confusion and anxiety.

Rukia glanced at Momo, and quickly looked back at Inoue when she noticed the latter's intense gaze. Momo, despite her bubbly attitude was way more observant than Inoue. Sweat trickled at her nape as she desperately tried to avoid Inoue's gaze. She grudgingly thought back to what happened this afternoon.

-w-

_"Don't you have some place to be, you ass?" Rukia was storming to her office in a cold fury, Ichigo following her like a parent and child._

_"No. Arts and Humanities class is this way." he pointed out, ignoring the razor sharp daggers Rukia's fierce glare sent to him._

_"Dumbass. Arts and Humanities class is on the other end of the hall, not this way! You're only following me so you can make my fucking blood pressure burst-!" Rukia was cut off when his large hand cupped her chin, and ran his thumb softly over her lower lip, back and forth. Her eyes were as wide as baseballs, and felt her heart thundering in her chest. _

_"What the fuck-! Argh!" Rukia violently tried to get away from him, but he was far too strong. Before she could pummel his face with her fist, Ichigo suddenly bit down on her bottom lip so hard, she felt a painful sting shoot through her veins._

_Before Rukia could think straight again, he smirked darkly at her and quickly strolled off to his class._

_She stood there, in the middle of the empty hallway, shocked to the very depths of belief. Her bottom lip now drooling red liquid. She shakingly touched her lip with her thumb, trying to soothe the stinging pain._

_That fucking son of a bitch! _she screamed in her mind_. H-He tried to kiss me! He touched me! H-He... Just what in God's fucking world does he think I am? _she felt her blood boil vehemently, and she stormed the rest of the way to her office, her face now beet red.

_You are fucking a dead man! Fucking dead!_

The sound of the bell ringing brought Rukia out of her trip to memory lane. To her undying dismay, was _blushing_ as she gathered her things together, Inoue still talking, though she had totally forgotten what it was all about.

* * *

><p>Rukia fitfully dragged four-yes four- heavy bags of garbage to the dumpster behind the café. She took a moment to calm her heaving chest and flung the bags into the dump. When she did, a loose strand of paper glided out from one of the bags and onto the ground. It looked like a flyer from the Karakura Student Council Club. Rukia bent over to pick it up, violet hues scanning the contents of the paper. Her eyes landed on a painfully familiar, smug and sadistic grinning face.<p>

"Jesus fucking Christ! He's everywhere! That asshole, whenver I try to forget about him something just _has _to bring him back in my mind." she snarled, crumpling the flyer tightly in her small fist and throwing it in the dump. Then she realized she had just blurt that out-loud. Crap, anyone close by could have heard what she said. Rukia cussed herself and her uncontrollable mouth.

"I swear," she groaned, "Taking out the trash at night is fucking annoying."

"And talking to yourself?" a voice behind her demanded. "Is that any better?"

Rukia whipped her head to the side and gasped when she saw Ichigo leaning against a wall. Her blood stewed instantaneously.

"YOU." She half-screamed, trying not to explode. It was a good thing that no one heard her. Everyone else was inside, either busy serving the customers or working in the kitchen. She thought that he left early today, since she didn't see a shadow of him for the rest of the day.

"Yes? Do you need me for anything?"

Seeing him striding purposely towards her momentarily blindsided her from her anger, before her brain finally processed what he had said.

"You! Son of a bitch! What the hell was wrong with you? Were you fucking drunk? _Do you have any idea what you did today in the hall at school?" _Rukia moved towards him, and gripped his tie, and pulled him near her face to glare at him full force.

Looking at his devilish smirking face, she wanted to bash him repeatedly. Instead, she felt her nose touch his while glaring piercing daggers into his amber brown eyes. And unfortunately, she felt her cheeks heat up. So she released him, her face set in a withering glare.

"Does it still hurt?" Ichigo asked, a smug grin curved on his face. Rukia wanted to kill him.

"No, it does not, stupid idiot. Now do you mind telling me why the fuck you did that?" she demanded.

"I...I honestly have no clue." he murmured to himself. His eyes were locked on Rukia's petite frame. For a Student Council President with the attitude of a hell hound, Rukia Kuchiki was actually very attractive. Not the normal kind of attractive, but _sexually _attractive. Her waist was slim and perfect for his arms to wrap around them and crush her against his chest. But of course, that was all only a dream.

_A damn dream. _

"What the hell do you mean, jackass? You certainly do have a clue! You did _not _do that on purpose!" Rukia snarled, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. Ichigo just shrugged.

"What if I told you I felt like doing it?" he mused. Rukia glared furiously at him.

"Look, asshole-" Rukia was cut off from Yoruichi's voice.

_Damn it! _

"Ruki-Chan, you've been out there for nearly five minutes? Are you okay?" Yoruichi's voice asked.

"Er, yeah; I'm coming Yoruichi. Just hold on a sec!" she glared at Ichigo, who was smirking a mile a minute.

"Admit it, midget, you liked it."

"You must be dreaming." Rukia said in a sour voice before putting her handle on the backdoor of the café. "This isn't over."

And with that, she disappeared inside. Ichigo was left outside, and soon he began walking away; a devious smirk on his face. He knew she liked it. What with the bright red color on her face and neck. She didn't hate him all the way, it was just a phase she was going through. And sooner or later, maybe someday in the future; he and she might just _might_ end up sleeping together in the same bed.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I thought this chapter sucked. Sorry if I had grammar errors or run on's, I was in a hurry. =\ Tell me what you all think by R&amp;R.<p>

Hope you liked it.

ImmortalxxBlade


End file.
